


Moving in together

by Killjoy_shipper



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Moving In Together, Multi, ask, kind of cute, looking for houses, maybe some hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9958988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy_shipper/pseuds/Killjoy_shipper
Summary: When the time comes, Phichit, Leo and Guang Hong want to take the big step...





	

“Guys, we’ve been searching all day. I’m so tired...” Guang Hong was exhausted by all this effort to find the perfect place for the three of them to live. He’s been friends with Phichit and Leo for a while, and the competitions they’d entered together had brought them close, maybe a little bit closer than what the world could see. Their relationship had evolved into something more that “just friends”, as they tried to discover more about romantic love and experience what their youth had to offer. It was exciting for them to find this kind of feeling among their trusted friends, although the idea of three people dating was strange to them at first.

“Just be patient, and the universe will definitely reward you! Imagine the three of us living together, we’ll get to watch our dreams come true!” Phichit was obviously enthusiastic for this, since he was the one dragging the other two along. He had organized everything and he had even found a real estate agent to help them.

“Guang Hong, this is the last apartment for today so I’ll treat you to dinner after we see it. How does this sound?” Leo loved it when his boyfriend was like this, as it was the perfect excuse to cuddle.

The real estate agent led them to the last apartment. They tried not to keep their hopes up, since the previous ones were far from what they were looking for. But, this time would be different.

“Hey, check this out! Look at this living room, and this kitchen!” The Chinese skater finally showed some enthusiasm to the others.

“And this is the master bedroom. It’s quite spacious, so the one who’ll take it will be really lucky.” The lady pointed out the assets of the house, then let them think about it for a minute.

“If only she knew what this bedroom is for... That would definitely be interesting!” Leo teased Guang Hong, who blushed immediately  
“Wh-What are you talking about?” His face was entirely red.

“Leo, stop teasing him and let’s take a selfie together! This will be our new apartment, so it’s a moment I want to remember. Our life together begins now, let’s celebrate it!”


End file.
